Long Lost Lovers
by Pringle goes in the TARDIS
Summary: She was alone in Gallifrey because she was different from the other Time Lords/Ladies. She was always inspired to go travel and see one place only and that was Earth. One day she met someone who is like her and that was someone name the Doctor. But then came the time war and they didn't see each other till one day they did but when they do they'll be sad and happy. Rated T


A/N: Hello This is Pringle here and I say this is my first Doctor Who fanfic and I really hope you like it only this is the first chapter I still hope you like it :) So now get comfortable at where you sitting make sure no one is around you and enjoy the fanfic! (this is different, it's not what you think it is but right now I want it to be different!)DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor who that all goes to BBC and I only own Harmony and that is it!

Chapter One: So Close Yet So Far

I was walking back and forth in my room thinking of when I was going to see him again. I know he's always thinking of me, but there are moments when I don't think he is. I just wish I could see him, to travel with him like we promised one another at the Academy.

 _"Promise me that we'll travel?" I asked looking at him with hope, love, and smiled with the same look of love. "I promise, Lucida." I hugged him with a great big smile._

I felt something wet running down my cheek, I was crying. I quickly wipe the tear away. I walked into my room and grabbed some shoes. As soon I put them on I walked out the apartment and around Colchester. I walked up to a bench in the park and sat down. I watch people pass by, while I sat there wondering what he is up to, knowing that he is traveling among the stars, while I'm here in boring Colchester. I sat there for a little while, then heard my phone ring. I grab my phone out of my pocket and see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Harmony it me, Craig."

"Hello, Craig whats up?"

"I have a dilemma."

I was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I have this bloke named The Doctor, and he's crazy!"

I froze unable to answer.

"Harmony?"

"D-did you say The Doctor?"

"Yes, and I need you to take him out of this place! He's ruining everything!"

"What did he do?" I asked, starting to walk over to his house. It was a long way but I still enjoyed it.

"He took my team away!"

"He took your team away?" I asked, very confused.

"My football team, he is bloody better than me and now Sophia likes him!" He said irritated.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Okay, Craig I'm walking there now so stay still don't move. What's he doing now?"

"He's taking a shower." He said. I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Wait where are you?""Oh, I'm the park, the one far away from your house. But I don't care I love the walk."

"Okay, be careful, Harmony." He told me, and hung up. I put the phone back into my pocket and walked the rest of the way there. I met Craig when we worked together. It was my first day there and I was having problems with finding where I was supposed to go.

 _I was walking around the workplace hoping to find someone, but couldn't. I walked into a room, unsure what it was, but it had three desks and only one person was there. He looked up and smiled_

 _"Oh, Hello, can I help you with anything?"_

 _I smile. "Yeah, I can't find my way to Craig Owens?" I said looking at a piece of paper._

 _He smiled. "That would be me."_

 _I blinked. "Oh...Well I guess you help me a lot then."_

" _First day?" he asked. I_

 _nodded. "Yeah."_

 _"Well, you know my name, but what is yours?"_

 _"Harmony."_

 _"Nice name."_

 _"Thank you,"_

I laugh at the memory, it was funny how he was the guy I was going to work with as well as Sophie, who I met the same day as I met Craig.

-33-

I got to his house an hour after he called me and I was exhausted. I walk up to the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer the door. I look around the house, with a blink I knew something was wrong but I shrugged and someone finally open the door.I turned around and see it was Craig

"Harmony! Finally you're here!"

"Hey it only been 1 hour." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah okay." He let me in.

"So where is this Doctor?" I asked.

"He's in his room." He said.

I nodded. "Okay."I stepped into the living room. I looked around and saw some mold in the corner of the ceiling.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know but he said not to touch that."

I nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Okay then, I'm having Sophie here tonight and I need him out of here!"

"Okay get him out here!" I said, smiling.

He nodded and walked out of the living room. I walked around the room, over to the kitchen, and looked at his fridge, seeing pictures of Sophie and him at places like the park, and the workplace. I smile and continue to look around the place. I got over to the couch and sat down thinking quietly to myself. _"Oh, come on Theta! We need to go have fun!" I plead. "Lucida, I told you more than once. I don't want to steal a TARDIS!"_

 _I stomp my foot, hands on hips and look at him dead in the eyes. "I know you do so come on and beside it would be mostly like borrowing it not stealing it!"_

 _I look at him with pleading eyes Theta looked away from me for a moment then back at me. "Oh, alright!" I cheered in joy. I grabbed his hand and ran to the museum where I saw the TARDIS._

I smile at the memory as I sat there thinking every detail of that day where I found that TARDIS. I quickly got up when I heard Craig walking out. I turned around and see a man wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow-tie with floppy brown hair and green eyes he regenerated I thought was right behind Craig I smile kindly at him

"Hello!" I said. "I'm Harmony."

Doctor's POV

I was sitting on the bed trying to figure out why the TARDIS dropped me off in this world kick me out of her and just disappeared on me with Amy in it! Its not like she hasn't done it before, but still other thing is someone was in it which makes things even worse but worried things has been going on and I think it has to be with the guy upstairs but I'm not sure why. I groan inwardly and let my thoughts wander for a moment, but when I do that I think of her and that only brings sad memories to me. I know the moment I think of her, I'll also remember the promise I made her that I never kept. But I'll always remember how I met her and that day I don't ever really want to forget, no matter how hard I try to. _I was sitting in the tree gazing at the orange auburn sky, thinking about running away from this place to travel. I quickly sat up when I heard a faint cry coming closer to the tree. I look down to see a girl with light brown hair crying, I jumped down and the girl jumped, looking up at me with the most pretty green eyes I'd ever seen. I blink and shake my head and look at stood up._

 _"Sorry, that I interrupted your thinking with my unnecessary crying." She said, and started to walk away._

 _I stopped her. "Hey, its fine, I wasn't thinking that much anyway."_

 _She looked at me, tears still streaming down her face. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Because I've been told that nobody wants me around." She said hugging, herself._

 _"Why would someone say that?" I ask._

 _"Because I' don't think like a Time Lady should." She said. I looked at her inquisitively._

 _"What do you think about?" I asked out of curiosity._

 _"I want to Travel, to see the stars, and go to that one planet called Earth. But apparently I'm not smart enough for it." She said._

 _I nodded in understanding. "Hmm, I can understand it."_

 _"How?" She asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes._

 _"I want to travel too, away from here." She looked at me in shock and then smiled._

 _"The name is Lucida."_

 _"Nice name, Theta." We shook hands, and later, became great friends._

I sighed and sat up, starting to walk around the room thinking frustrated about why the TARDIS would bring me here for no reason at all! I just got done talking to Amy about the situation. I heard a knock on the door. I answers ,holding a traffic cone.

"Hello, flatmate."

Craig looked at me with a smile " Hey, man. Er, listen. Er, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you could give us some space?"

I waved my hand at him, "Oh, don't mind me. You won't even know I'm here"

"Yeah, but... I think it would be better if you leave the house completely"I place the cone on the floor "Yeah sure. Why not."

"Great! Oh, I have friend here that'll take you out."

I looked at him. "Great I love meeting new people!" I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. Craig walked into the livingroom following right be him. As I got there I saw a young girl with light brown hair and green eyes

"Hello! I'm Harmony" she said smiling I blinked and walked up to her. She put her hand out and I shook it.

"Hi, My name is The Doctor." I told her and she smiled.

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Doctor." She said. The smile never left her face

."Do, I know you?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you do, maybe you don't let's just wait till that memory of ours will decide if you do! Now let's go. I'm showing you what this place is like." She said and dragged me out of the place.

"Thank you Harmony for doing this!" Craig called out.

She waved back. "No problem." And we continued to walk.

-33-

"So, Doctor, tell me something about you." Harmony said.

"Oh... um..." what to tell her "Oh, I'm an alien." I told her smiling.

Harmony smiled. "Oh, what typed of alien?"

"Oh.. I'm a Time Lord." I told her.

"So what, you're the lord of all time?" She asked with a small giggle in the end.

I laughed. "No, Its just what we are called thats all."

She nodded and looked forward. "Are there more of your kind?"

I hitch a breath but nodded. "Yeah." When I look at her and there was a little of a shook in her eyes but that quickly went away. _Weird._

Harmony's POV

 _Wait there more of us..._ I mentally shook that thought of my head and continue to smile

"So Doctor.. How long have you been here?" I look at him as he thought for a minute

"about 3 days" he said.

I nodded "okay"

"So know that we are done with me, I'm going to ask you some questions!" He told me

I smile "okay ask away!"

"Okay! Where are you from?"

"Here" I said simply

"Do you have a family?"

"No lost them in a big war" I said sadly

"oh.. Sorry.." He said

I waved him off "it's okay"

"Alright, are you marry?"

"Us too, but I didn't want but it was organize by my parents and I wanted to marry the man I love and I knew he love me too but hey... But he also got marry to the wrong person but at the war I was talking about we got separated and I never saw him again." I said looking out in the distance "but then I got a phone call and I found him but he doesn't know if he found me" I explain. I could tell that he was looking at me as we continue to walk

"well Doctor anymore questions?"

"where you are from really?" He asked

I stopped walking and look at him "from a world far away from here, it had the most beautiful sky ever and I always sat at this tree thinking of leaving it and I got teased by kids at a school for wanting to leave but then one day it got worse and it hurt so I cry and went to the same tree and there was this boy up in the tree and came down to check if I was okay.. well thats what I thought. But anyway I told him I was sorry for interrupting his train of thought even he told me that I didn't but then the weirdest thing happen I told him what happen to me and we had something in common and that was we both wanted to travel" I told him. We continue to walk. As we walked I realized I was close to my house which mean we walked pretty far and then realize that the Doctor was being very quiet.

"Well Doctor I'll say that you are being very quiet but hey thats alright" I said

The Doctor looked back at me as I looked at him.

"I should head back" He said and started to walk back. I stayed where I was for moment and walked the other way the one close to my house.

As I got to my house I went over to my couch and sat down. My cat jumped onto my legs and I started to pet him. He was a fluffy orange tabby with blue eyes

"Hey, Gallifrey" I said as I petted him and he purr. I sigh and just sat there thinking why I didn't tell him who I was! yeah sure I've regenerated but the only thing that didn't change was my eyes. I love having bright Green eyes. I just wish he would have noticed it was me.

A/N: So that is it for this chapter so you have to wait for the next chapter!


End file.
